The Shape Of Things To Come
by kmoaton
Summary: A serial written based on shape prompts for At First Tweak Community. Each chapter is for a different shape. They are separate entries. All IY/Kag
1. Possession

Written for AtFirstTweak's "Love Takes Shapes Challenge." Shape Prompt - Heart

* * *

I don't know when you took it from me. One day I realized it was no longer in my possession. For so long, I had fought to protect it from the hurts of the past. Shunned by both humans and demons alike, I would never let anyone close enough to hurt me, to know my weakness.

My need.

My need to be touched, my need to be needed…my need to be loved.

For so long, I thought it was my destiny to never know the simplest caress. I never thought love was intended for me. I thought I was destined to be alone, a mere half-breed doomed to a solitary existence. I never thought there would be anyone's life I would value above my own.

Then you appeared.

A mystery from the future tied inexplicably to the past. When you declared you'd always be by my side, I dared to hope you were truly sent for me. By the end of our quest, I knew you were meant for me and I was meant for you. Surely, the kamis saw it that way too. But you were gone back to your future because your need was greater than mine. You took it with you for safekeeping, sheltered in your love.

I know one day you will come again. Until then, you hold my heart and only you can return it to me.


	2. In The Rough

Entry for Love Takes Shape Challenge - Prompt Shape - Diamond.

* * *

Kagome was simultaneously angry and sad. She and Inuyasha had argued again about the fact that she wanted to come home for a test. She hated fighting with him but it seemed the closer they got to finally defeating Naraku, the harder it became to find time to go home. In the midst of their argument, Inuyasha suddenly went silent. Kagome stopped talking, surprised he was quiet.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes sad and his normally perky ears drooping.

"Leave, Kagome. Go on home. Everyone leaves me anyway."

Before she could respond, Inuyasha took off into the woods, leaving everyone gaping with shock. Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't understand what had just happened. Miroku was the first to break the silence.

"I'll go find him. Go home and rest."

Kagome sighed. Grabbing her backpack, she began a sad walk to the well. Sango accompanied her, neither girl talking during the short trip. Once they reached the well, Sango gave her friend a hug.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Kagome gave a sad smile. "That's what I'm supposed to say."

Sango returned the smile. "Trust me."

Kagome returned the hug and jumped into the well.

ooOOoo

Kagome spent a lot of time trying to understand Inuyasha. He was unlike any guy she knew and so unlike any guy she could have envisioned herself falling for. He could be foul-tempered, pouty and inconsiderate, yet he was the most caring, gentle person she'd met. He was willing to protect her with his life and he was happy if she was happy. At some point he had become everything to her and she couldn't imagine her life without him by her side.

Sitting across from Mama, Kagome finally gave in to the tears. Over udon and tea, she told Mama about the argument and Inuyasha strange reaction. Mama listened to it all. Once Kagome stopped talking and the tears had finally ceased, she offered her advice. Pulling a book from the shelf, she turned to the pictures of diamonds. Kagome was confused.

"These are beautiful, mama, but what does this mean?"

Mama gave a mysterious smile. "The diamonds you see here didn't come like that. They were rough stones with no shape or form. They are often called 'diamonds in the rough.' They needed a little polish and a little shaping but you could see their potential. The change didn't happen overnight, it took time but soon they were beautiful and beloved."

Closing the book, mama stood from the table.

"You are tired. I say get some rest and things might be a bit clearer in the morning."

Kagome frowned but couldn't argue. She was tired and realized she was missing something in the story mama just told. Maybe in the morning her thoughts would be clear.

ooOOoo

The next morning, Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha sitting on the floor under the window. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and returned his even gaze.

"I'm glad you came for me."

Inuyasha only responded with "feh" and blushed a bright red. Realizing he wasn't going to say much, Kagome decided to ask questions and force him to talk.

"Was everyone ok after I left?"

Inuyasha continued to stare at her then he finally responded. "They were fine."

Kagome smiled. "That's good." Taking a deep breath she finally asked the question that haunted her dreams last night. "Why did you tell me to leave?"

Inuyasha sighed, blushing anew. He was silent for so long that Kagome thought he was ignoring her question. Finally, however, he spoke.

"Every woman I've ever loved has left me. I realized while we were arguing that you'd be safe here in your time. So I decided to stop arguing. I figured if you got mad enough you'd leave and stay at home."

Kagome could feel her heart begin to swell. "But wouldn't you miss me?"

Inuyasha gave a blushing smile. "Yea, but you'd be safe."

Kagome went over and hugged him. "Baka. When I'm with you I'm happy and I'm safe. I promised to stay by your side and I meant it."

Inuyasha smiled and returned the hug. Before anything else could be said, Mama called Kagome down for breakfast. Standing up, she looked down at Inuyasha.

"You are joining us, right?"

Inuyasha hurried to his feet. Kagome laughed as he followed her down the stairs.

ooOOoo

Kagome had to smile as she watched Mama and Souta fuss over Inuyasha as they ate breakfast. Inuyasha acted as if it didn't matter but the faint blush on his cheeks and the smile on his face belied his words. Kagome could tell he was truly happy. Suddenly what Mama had said the night before came back to Kagome's thoughts and she could understand.

Inuyasha was that diamond in the rough. He was brash and crude with a good heart. All his life, he had been mistreated but he still retained his humanity. He was noble and strong and while he would always be rough around the edges, in his core, he was a polished gem. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha returned her smile.

"Mama was right. He is beloved. He's my beloved."


	3. Heart Scar

Written for the Love takes Shape Challenge. Shape prompt used - Teardrop

* * *

"There's the village up ahead." Inuyasha informed the group. After a long day of traveling, everyone was elated by the idea of an inn and a hot bath. They had been told it was a prosperous village that held no animosity to youkai. Their elation was short-lived, however, when Inuyasha took another sniff and spoke.

"I smell smoke and a lot of blood."

Kagome gasped. "We have to go help them if we can."

Inuyasha knelt and Kagome and Shippo got on his back as Kilala transformed, allowing Sango and Miroku to ride. They quickly arrived to a devastating scene. The village had been practically destroyed. A great number of huts were burning and the Inu-Tachi could hear the sounds of the wounded. Everyone moved quickly to offer assistance to the villagers who were trying to help others. Hours passed quickly as they were kept busy by putting out the fires, tending to the wounded and burying the dead.

Miroku learned from a village elder that bandits had attacked and burned the village. Once things had settled for the night, the elder invited them to at least stay in the confines of the village. They were able to find a shed near the end of the village filled with straw. It wasn't luxury but at least it beat sleeping on the bare ground. After a quiet supper, Shippo fell asleep curled up against Kilala.

Kagome was longing for a bath. She felt sticky and dirty. Her heart also ached for the villagers. From what she could see, these were just ordinary people who didn't deserve to have this happen to them.

'In my time, things are so different.'

Suddenly the space felt so confining. She knew the river wasn't that far and a cold wash was better than being covered with dirt, blood and soot. Deciding to take the soiled bandages with her, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Would you come with me to the river? I want to wash out these cloths."

Picking up his sword, Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the shed. The moonlight shone through the trees, making the river path easy to find. Their walk was quiet, the silence broken only by the sounds of the night.

When they reached the river, Kagome stopped in awe. The moonlight reflecting off the water was beautiful. Kagome appreciated the beauty but could only feel sadness. Today's events had really shaken her. Trying to dismiss that ache, she knelt beside the river, dumping the bloody bandages and began scrubbing.

Inuyasha remained a few steps away, keeping a watchful eye out for any threats. A shift in the wind bought a surprising scent to him.

"Tears?"

Looking at Kagome, he could see the moonlight glowing off the tears running down her face. Hurrying to her side, he was surprised when Kagome threw herself into his arms and began to sob. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. They remained that way for a long time as Kagome cried tears for the villagers and her lost innocence.

Finally, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha. He reached down in the pile of clean bandages and carefully wiped her face. Giving him watery smile, Kagome felt she needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry I fell apart like that."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Feh. It's ok. It's been a hard day for everyone."

Sighing, Kagome leaned on Inuyasha again. "It's just that I read about this in school. You know, about the wars and the bandits and all of that. Seeing the suffering of these people made me realize that those weren't just words on the page. It was real. People suffered and died and yet they continue to live every day as if those things didn't happen. How do you go on? I don't understand."

Silence lasted for a long moment before Inuyasha answered.

"Sometimes, the hardest thing to do is to continue to live. It's so easy to give up. It's harder to fight to see another day even when you don't want to see it. Even when you'd rather be dead."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer and held him. As they sat in silence in the moonlight, each lost in their memories, the realization came to Kagome. There are things out there that injure the heart. Bearing the scars, although painful, in the end would make you be able to withstand the next attack. Living even when it hurt was the only panacea for the pain. Sitting there with the man she had grown to love, Kagome suddenly understood how he survived all the years of pain. He fought every day, refusing to quit. Tears started rolling down her face again as she absorbed everything that had happened in the past and what the possibility of their future held. She just hoped that she would be able to provide him with the happiness he so deserved.

"Why are you crying again?" Inuyasha asked, using the cloth to clean her face again.

This time Kagome smiled. "I'm just hoping we'll get through."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know we will. We are strong and we'll live to fight for another day."

Kagome returned the squeeze. "That's all I could ever ask for."


	4. Square Pegs

Written for Firsttweak "Love Takes Shape" Challenge. Prompt used - Square

* * *

He had never fit in but he learned to live with it. Demons didn't care for him, his blood tainted by the stench of human. Humans feared him, buried in their superstitions. They could only see his mother as a demon's whore who had borne the spawn of evil. There was no home, no peace for him. His life was spent trying to fit, to find a place where he could just be. Instead, he learned early that the world was no place for a half-breed. His fate was to be shunned, battered and ridiculed.

He had made the mistake before of believing there could actually be a place for him in the world. Her name was Kikyou and she was the first to show him affection. Nevertheless, she, too, had stipulations. For them to be truly together, he had to be human. He was willing to let his demon side go for a place to belong. Betrayed, he slipped into darkness, bound by an unrelenting sleep.

ooOOoo

She had always been perfect. She was pretty, smart and popular. Yet, Kagome never felt as if she truly belonged. As long she could remember, she felt the pull of something. As she got older, the feelings got stronger. Her friends didn't understand. After all, they only wanted boyfriends, good grades and fun times. Kagome had always felt she was missing a vital part of her psyche but she was clueless on how to find it.

On her fifteenth birthday, destiny found her.

ooOOoo

The scent reached him first. He was not sure how long he had been out but he knew that scent anywhere. He had been awaiting his opportunity to deal with that deceitful bitch and, if not for that arrow in his chest, he would have sought out his revenge and not waited for her to return to the tree. Instead, he discovered it was only a mere slip of a girl. She possessed Kikyou's face and her soul but she was no more Kikyou that he was.

He began to realize that she was something more. Her heart was open and she gave it to him. As time passed, he came to understand that with her, he no longer had to wonder where he belonged. He knew his place was at her side. She promised, no matter what that's where she would stay because that's where she belonged.

It angered him to hear the whispers. They called her a demon's whore. They mocked at how she was a defiled priestess. Ignorance prevailed but Inuyasha would never tell Kagome the horrible things said behind her back. He knew the hateful words would damage her gentle heart. Instead, he vowed to never allow what happened to his mother happen to Kagome. He would protect her from everything, with his life, if necessary.

ooOOoo

Kagome knew she was an oddity in the feudal era. Her dress and outspoken ways immediately marked her as "outsider". The villagers expected a miko, a holy woman. Instead, they got a girl, full of insecurities about her abilities. She did the best she could but there were times when she understood she wasn't needed or wanted. She was perceptive to know that others judged her because of Inuyasha but she didn't care. She was going to be by his side and he never had to know about the harsh judgment of others. The only time she felt she truly belonged was when she by his side. She told him that she wanted to stay with him and be with him. Every word was sincere. Together, they formed a bond that would have to transcend time.

ooOOoo

He went back to his solitary life. Around him, everyone was moving on. Families were created, people changed and grew. Once again, Inuyasha really didn't fit in. He had those who loved him and looked after him but he still felt he was on the outside looking in. He spent more and more time away from people, resisting the urge to melt into the forest and disappear. He clung to the promise she made, that she would always be by his side. For her, he stayed around their friends and he tried to belong.

ooOOoo

Suddenly, Kagome found herself at home. Life continued as normal. She went to high school, made excellent grades and even went out a few times with Hojo. Yet, with all the appearance of normalcy, Kagome knew this era was no longer for her. Her heart and soul had been left in the past. She didn't know how and she didn't know when but one day, she'd be back where she belonged. In the meantime, she'd struggle to fit in and find her place.

ooOOoo

The dying fire dimly lighted the room in the hut. They lay on the futon, basking in the warmth of each other's presence. The time apart had been hard but now they both knew they had found where they belonged. They both knew, no matter what, she was there for him and he was there for her. The struggle to belong was over. They had both found the place where they fit perfectly, side by side.


	5. When You Wish

Written for firsttweak "Shapes" Challenge. Shape used - Star. I took the idea from several places. I like the idea that Kagome taught everyone some of the things she knew in the modern era and that includes wishing on stars. I also took the idea from the anime about Kagome loving to look at the night sky and comparing the stars in the feudal era to the stars in the modern era. This takes place several days after Kagome's return.

* * *

Kagome sat mesmerized by the stars in the sky. The night sky in Tokyo was washed out from the bright city lights, leaving only darkness. In the feudal era, the stars shone like diamonds, their sparkle neverending.

Quiet moments like this allowed Kagome time to think. Her life had change so much in the past few days: graduation, leaving home and her return to Inuyasha. He had come into her life unexpectantly and she learned over the past three years that there was no life for her without him. She missed home and her family but she knew her life was here with Inuyasha and she didn't regret her decision.

Inuyasha followed her scent to the quiet hilltop. Seeing her wrapped in the moonlight made his heart swell. Over the last several days, he wondered if this had been a dream and he would awaken to find himself alone again. Sitting next to her, he let the warmth from her body and her unique scent reassure him. Wrapping his arm around her, Inuyasha pulled her close and Kagome relaxed against him. As far as he was concerned, his world was perfect now.

They sat quietly, both watching the night sky. After a while, Kagome began to speak.

"Back in my time, I used to sit under Goshinboku and watch the sky. I would imagine you were here doing the same thing. Sometimes, I would even wish on a shooting star for us to be together again. Those were the times I felt closest to you." Bowing her head, Kagome tried to hide the blush that was creeping up her face. She hadn't planned on admitting something so personal. The change in their relationship was still new to her and suddenly, she felt shy.

Inuyasha smiled at her blush but said nothing. Instead, he pulled her into his lap and held her close.


End file.
